


Silent King Keith

by SkyKathryn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate universe-college, Cake, Cuddles, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Mute!keith, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Pidge - Freeform, Sign Language, Texting, Voltron, abused keith, additional tags, hunk - Freeform, klance, lance has an affinity with the colur purple, loving friend lance, mentions of cancer in past, mentions of implied rape, movies - Freeform, physical abuse that lead to disability, promp write, sad keith, sassy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: Keith is mute, Lance is in love with him. But then again Keith wants him too, he just doesnt know how to say it. Lance knows, he knows more than anyone else but is also completely oblivious as usual.





	

He could hear the phone. He could hear it ringing and he couldn’t find the damn phone. It was bundled up in his covers, wrapped up with him being sleep slow and groggy he just couldn’t get all his limbs to move at once. After he finally found it, throwing himself off the bed dramatically to do so, it stopped ringing. 

He huffed and moved to unlock it, fingers still slightly numb and uncooperative as he redialed and, essentially completely uselessly, bought the machine to his head. It rang three time before he heard low sharp breathing on the other end. 

“I'm sorry Keith, I was asleep, it was lost in my mountain of a bed.” Lance coughed to clear his voice, getting his usual light tone rather than the deep one he woke up with. “Work was a bitch today, I stacked more shelves than ever before, you should have seen me, I was a machine.” He stressed the last word dramatically and fell back onto the covers, arm pillowing his head. Keith let out a puff of air that may or may no have been a laugh and Lance chuckled. “Don’t doubt me boy I was on fire.” That was defiantly a laugh-huff and Lance found himself smiling into the darkness of his room. “Was quick though, I fell asleep as soon as I got home, haven't even had dinner, that’s saying something.” He rambled but he didn’t really do any different at any other point in his life anyway. “May go see if Ma has cooked, I bet it’s still in the fridge.” He sat up, adjusting his clothing to hang a little less like he had been sleeping in them and padded to the kitchen, hopping the stairs two at a time. 

“My boss hates me I'm convinced, she never lets me leave on time and won’t give me time off around exams either, everyone else gets it.” He huffed and dodged his youngest two sisters, chasing the cat through the living room and patted his baby brother on the head as he passed the high chair. “Hey buddy, how you doing?” He cooed at the little blond baby who grabbed his nose and screamed in delight when he went cross eyed at him. 

“Did you fall asleep again Lance?” His Ma was over the stove warming up milk and he nodded. 

“That woman is trying to kill me.” He lamented and Keith huffed again. “Hey! You try working for her!” He chuckled but looked in the oven anyway, kissing his Ma on the cheek when he found cottage pie. “Love you Ma.” 

“Can’t have you waisting away now can I?” She ruffled his hair affectionately as he sat at the table, offering his baby brother mashed potatoes. 

“Babies plus mushy human food is a bad mix you know Keith? You end up wearing more than they eat.” He informed the boy on the end of the phone as the baby grabbed the mush instead of eating it. “Then they just get messy.”

“Babies are messy.” His Ma cooed and offered the child the bottle, letting him drink from it himself because he had taken to screaming if he didn’t get to. She sat next to him and watched, wiping his hands with the corner of the tea towel hanging from her chair. 

“But I was the cutest baby of the family, I’ve seen the pictures.” He announced and Keith did another laugh-huff, something being shifted in the room he was in. “I was! You don’t believe me of something Keef?” He teased and earned a blown raspberry down the phone. “Well, now I'm just insulted, I should hang up right now.” He laid he sarcasm on thick, knowing that Keith knew he had no intention of doing so. “But I suppose you make less screaming noises than little siblings.” He winced as one of the girls howled after a loud thump and his mother rolled her eyes, getting up to check on them. “I don't know how they make so much noise, I swear they talk more than me. I can feel you rolling your eyes at me mister.” He threatened and shoved a fork full in his mouth. 

 

*** 

 

Keith blushed, rolling his dark eyes skywards anyway and dragged his pencil over the heavy cartridge paper, smoothing out the edges of his latest piece. No one could make as much noise as Lance, he was convinced of it, but his house did sound nice. There were always people around, his siblings or his parents, chuckling in the background, screaming, snoring half the time, (apparently he could get his baby brother to sleep quicker than the rest of his family, a fact he wore with pride) or just being there. His own house was eerily quiet most of the time. He startled as a door downstairs slammed and he dropped the pencil.

“Whats up Keith?” Lances voice in his ear was filled with concern and he just knew that he knew something was up. “Come on buddy, give me something. I told you we should face time this shit.” He was almost panicking but Keith knew that he didn’t have a whole lot of time. He gave a small growling noise and Lance seemed to catch his breath. “Ok Buddy, want me to stay on the phone?” He got in just before the phone was chucked in the draw, banging loudly in his ear but Keith would apologise tomorrow at college. 

“You didn’t turn any lights on again. Why do you insist on making me walk in in the dark boy?” The man was much taller than Keith, hair cropped close to his head and stubble covering his jaw, eyes hard and breath full of alcohol as usual. “Do you want me to kill myself on the landing?” 

Keith shook his head, backing up and away from the man on instinct even though his room was only just big enough for his draws, desk and bed, nothing else.

“So rude aren’t you?” The man towered over the younger boy and grabbed the hair he had curled up in a bun, bending him over sideways and throwing him agaisnt the wall hard enough to knock a couple of the trinkets off of his desk. Keith squeaked but the elder just smirked down at him nastily. “Maybe we can knock some sense into you can we?”

 

***

 

Lance stared at the phone, throat thick but unable to swallow as he heard what was definably a hit and a wall, possibly a hand, or a body, coming into contact with the hollow plaster. He was used to this, it happened more than he realised but he did hear it, it never got less painful. His hands balled into fists as he pushed his dinner away and ground his teeth together painfully. He hated that he couldn’t do anything about it but last time he tried Keith came back even worse off, the police having apparently decided it wasn’t their case to deal with domestic abuse between families. He hated them for that. 

"Is it happening again?" His mother asked as she came back, picking up the baby as she went. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, coughing as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to give away the placement of Keith’s phone, he needed their evening ‘chats’ just as much as the other did. 

"I still can’t believe that the police were that useless.” She shook her head and kissed Lances hair. She knew all about the fact that Keith was abused by his father, knew because Lance told her and asked her what to do, but he just felt guilty for making it worse for his friend. He couldn’t not do anything though. There was a particularly loud crash and he winced, putting the phone down on the table as shouting resumed. 

 

“Take it upstairs will you? I know you won’t hang up but I don’t want your sisters hearing.” His Ma asked and he nodded, biting his lip as a strangled sound, almost like a scream came through the phone. 

 

He sat on his bed, the phone next to him on the pillow as silent tears slipped from his face until heavy feet seemed to pass the phone, sobbing filling the room once the door slammed. 

“Keith?” He called, bringing the phone to his ear again. There was a pause, the draw eventually opening and being bought up to his face, heavy, wet breaths filling the phone. “Hey buddy.” He whispered and there was a small whimper. “I want to come get you.” 

Keith seemed to shudder and whine down the phone. 

“You know that, all you have to do is text me and I’m there, I will come around to the back and help you. Ma wouldn’t mind.” He tried it every night something bad happened but Keith never went for it. “We don’t have much room, but you can bunk with me, it’ll be good. We can make cake and cookies and even use the expensive stuff mum hides from the kids, the good chocolate you like.” He was pleading but the breathing on the other end was evening out. “I’ll make you some this weekend for college on Monday, I can’t cook tonight, the kids are all being put to bed.” He wished he could but there was no way his Ma would let him disturb his siblings. “I want to help.” Keith let out a low whine as if to say ‘me too’ and Lances heart twisted painfully in his chest.

“Come on Keith, let me do something.” He whispered and Keith sighed back at him, head clearly thumping against something. “No, don't hurt yourself, I promise I’ll find a way, I can’t stand it.” Keith whined again and sniffed. “I got you Keith.” He sighed and covered his face with his arm. “I wish I had you.”

 

*** 

Keith stared at the crack in his ceiling and wished that he could be with Lance, Lance was a pain in the ass but he made everything less dark. He was essentially a ball of positive energy when they were together. He sighed and whimpered, clicking his tongue in their practiced method of saying ‘I got to go’.

“Keith? Stay safe? I’ll walk with you to college, meet you at the corner?” He sounded so hopeful at the chance to help hat he didn’t have the heart to tell him he probably wasn’t going to college in the morning. He whistled instead and then heard Lance sigh. “Text me buddy.” Then he hung up, knowing that he wouldn’t get a reply until he did. 

To: Lance

Thanks. I’ll let you know if I’m going tomorrow.

 

He stared at the phone, old, cracked in one corner, hard to type on with the old three click buttons, but he also knew that without it he would be lost. It pinged back quickly. 

From: Lance

If you don’t go I wont, I only have a study session, want to come to mine? Everyone will be out.

 

He watched the screen, biting his bleeding lip and wincing. That sounded like a bad idea. He hadn’t been to Lances house in the three years they had been friends because he was afraid that his Father would find out and force him to stop, take his phone, his art, burn them like the last time he had been close to someone. 

 

From: Lance

Please Keith? Well bake the cake you like, get fizzy pop and just chill, crappy movies and all. Or we can study, I can do that too. Please? Pretty please with a me on top?

 

He had to breathe out a chuckle breath, shaking his head which was spinning slightly so he regretted it instantly, and smiled, giving in. 

 

To:Lance

Fine. Only if we get cake, and strawberry laces.

 

He put his phone under his pillow and snuck to the bathroom, avoiding his Father who was banging pots and pans around down the hall in the kitchen. He ran a cold bowl of water and grabbed the wet wipes from under the sink, drawing most of the blood away from his broken lip whilst the flannel soaked up the liquid. He wrung it out and pressed it to his neck, knowing that he was going to have a bruise the shape of his hand from being grabbed around the throat yet again. That was why he couldn’t speak, he had been doing it to his son since he was a baby, since his mother died during the birth of his little sister, who had been taken away years ago, thank god for small mercies, but they didn’t see anything wrong with leaving Keith. He hadn’t ever ben able to speak. Not even baby babble because the man hated the noise, grabbing his throat until he stopped, unable to even breathe enough to cry, then being locked in his crib for days, hungry and alone but his Father hadn’t cared. He shivered as he thought back to that, to when he couldn’t get out of the room himself, he couldn’t navigate around the small flat quiet enough to grab food or water. He hated it so much but he had another year to go, one more year and then he could leave. Somehow. 

The water from the flannel dripped down his chest and he wiped at it quickly, moving the warm fabric back to the sink and washing the blood that had dripped from his nose to his neck off and then bought it back up to cool the aching skin. 

Nerves were settling in his empty stomach, twisting his guts and making him uncomfortable. Maybe he should just stay in bed. His father left early for work, he could just say he was ill. Though knowing Lance he would want to look after him, and turn up at his door. He hated lying to Lance, even if he was friends with Hunk and Pidge, he was closest to Lance, even if he felt like he didn’t really belong, it never even occurred to Lance to leave him out of anything. The idiot learnt sign language for him, and then taught Pidge, Hunk already knew it because he was just that kind of guy. It wasn’t perfect, it was kind of sloppy at times but he did his best, especially when he had to translate in college classes, and in school when they were in the same room. He was good. Shame Keith wasn’t.

He brushed his teeth and drained the water, checking his head but it just felt bruised, not bleeding this time, and snuck back to his room. He had three messages waiting for him when he got there, curling under the covers and plugging the device in before opening them.

From: Lance

Awesome, we’ll have a good day I promise, we can raid the chocolate cupboard, I make a mean real hot chocolate, not like the crappy stuff in college.

From:Lance

What time you wanna meet? I can meet you at the corner but I need to go shopping too I think, unless you wanna come with?

From: Lance

Why was the octopus laughing?

Keith raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as it buzzed again.

 

From: Lance

Because he had ten-tickles!

 

He actually snorted and closed his eyes, letting his smile slip into place and his ears warm, settling his stomach some.

 

To: Lance

You're a dork Lancelot. But 9? I’ll come shopping if you want? I have no monetary contribution to give you though.

 

He curled up into a ball and let his eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding him, looking out the little box window at the pollution filled sky. 

 

From: Lance

It’s Sir Lancelot thank you very much commoner. You don’t need it, my treat.

 

Keith curled his hand around the phone, bringing it to rest against his lips and smiling again. Lance was the only one that made him smile like an idiot and he hated and loved it all at the same time. 

 

To: Lance

Who says I’m not the King? You know you don’t have to do that.

 

He blew his loose fringe from his face and rolled onto his back, massaging his sore ribs from hitting the wall. 

 

From: Lance

I think I have the outfit here if you want it?

 

There was a pause then it buzzed again.

 

From: Lance

I want to treat you Keith, I want to look after you.

 

Keith felt his heart do a funny little flip, stomach ending up somewhere in his cold feet and he blushed into the darkness. He was being silly, he shouldn't be allowing Lance to make him feel better, he deserved to feel like hell and deal with his father on his own, but Lance made him feel human. Made him feel like he could be worth something, maybe, one day. 

 

To: Lance

I don’t doubt you do at all. Thank you Lance. Goodnight.

 

From: Lance

I’ll show you pictures one day if you behave. Goodnight Keith. 

 

Keith put his phone on the side and smiled into the night, sighing and snuggling under the small blanket he had acquired after his father burned his duvet for him being out late, doing homework in the college library, but it made no difference to him apparently. 

 

***

Lance rolled over, hitting his alarm clock and rubbing his face, stomach cramping up when he remembered. 

Keith was coming over.

He had to tidy. He threw himself out of bed, wincing at the cold and grabbing his thick dressing gown, wrapping it around himself and padding to the bathroom, shutting small humans out as he washed off his face mask and jumped in the shower. Grabbing the expensive shampoo he kept on a shelf stuck on the wall with his Mothers other nice body wash, far to high for small humans to get grubby hands on whilst they were in the bath.

He needed to look nice. Well, nicer than usual, he needed to impress Keith. Why he didn’t know but his head told him this was big. In the years of their friendship they had never managed to get Keith to come to any of their houses, regardless of wether they were all going back to Hunks or Pidges to play video games, or back to Lances for his Mothers famous fajitas, they never succeeded. Maybe he shouldn’t get his hope up. Maybe he couldn’t help it. 

 

“You’re chipper for a morning.” His mother commented as he stepped into the kitchen, favourite nerdy t-shirt on over his softest, most loved jeans and socks on is ridiculously long feet. 

"Keith’s coming over today, we’re gonna study.” He kissed his baby brother on the cheek and then his mother who was feeding him, making himself toast. 

“That’s new.” She raised an eyebrow and he winced, she understood that it wasn’t a good thing, really, it came from begging but he wanted it so badly.

“Doesn’t studying actually mean something else?” His eldest sister, only 11 to his 17, spoke up, bouncing in her seat, uniform crumpled, hair in odd ponytails and teeth slightly crooked. 

“Amelia! Behave yourself.” His Mother scolded and he rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at her as she did the same to him. 

"Come on, finish your cereal, I need to get you three to school and him to nursery.” His Ma waved and she finished up her Cheerios, handing Lance the bowl as he was stood in front of the dish washer. 

“Gee thanks Am, exactly what I always wanted.” He teased and she curtseyed at him, holding her pleated skirt out to the sides. 

“I know, that’s why you got it, aren’t I the best sister?” She batted her eyelashes at him and he winked at her. He loved her so much, after she got leukaemia when she was a baby they were inseparable. He had been the one to donate bone marrow for her, eventually allowing her to beat the disease, but they were always close, even when they were diddy little things.

“I can't pick favourites now can I?” He knelt down and swept her up into a hug before she squealed at him that he was creasing her jumper. “You had it scrunched up in your book bag yesterday, we all know that isn’t my fault.” He kissed her cheek, earning a raspberry blown wetly on his and put her down. Helping the smaller sisters into their shoes. The twins insisted on matching, which made life difficult. But luckily when they were buying school shoes they had managed to convince them that one could have lace up and the other could have the exact same shoe with velcro. That was a stressful trip for everyone involved. He took the girl who fitted them a coffee after to make up for the tears. 

“Lancy! That’s Mia's shoes!” Talia yelled as he tried to put the wrong shoes on the wrong girl. 

“Oh I’m sorry Princess Talia, I shall scrubs he kitchen floor as punishment.” He swapped girls and winked at them, making them giggle and attempt to do the same back to him. His Ma appeared with Ben strapped into his car seat, babbling on about something very interesting to this cuddly duck, and then smiled at him. 

“You’re such a good son.” She praised, looking tired and overwhelmed as she did every morning. 

“Naa, I just love you.” He kissed her cheek and she patted him on the shoulder, leaning into him for a few seconds before herding the others out of the house and to the big family car. He shut the door and ran to his room, stuffing things into where they should live before pulling on his trainers, grabbing his wallet and the list on the side that they had to replace anything that had run out in the house, keys jingling as he locked the front door.

The walk to the corner where he met Keith was a bit out of the way, but Keith didn’t know that and he didn’t really mind. It woke him up.

 

*** 

 

Keith had no idea what to do. He knew he should go, he knew that he shouldn’t let his friend down, but he was panicking. 

He couldn’t even work out why. It was Lance. Oh god its because it was Lance. He was so screwed. His phone buzzing in his tight trouser pocket made him jump, bringing the receiver to his ear, knowing that the only person who called him was the very same.

“Yo Buddy, where you too? It’s cold out here.” Lances voice was joking but he knew him well enough to hear the worry in there too, even if he was trying to hide it. “Wrap up, the supermarket is a bit of a walk ok? I’m here.” He sighed and rung off, leaving Keith no choice but to pull on his thickest coat and gloves, opening the front door he had been hiding behind and pacing to the corner of his rough around the edges street. He could see Lance, bouncing on the soles of his feet, thick winter coat hanging off his loose frame and hood up over a purple beanie. He had such a weird affinity for that colour. 

“There you are! I was starting to think you’d forgotten me.” He greeted, chuckling and wrapping an arm around his shoulder in greeting. Keith signed hi, that he couldn’t forget Lance, he could hear him without the phone, and Lance chuckled, fluffing up Keith’s shoulder length dark hair affectionately. 

“Who knows, maybe that should be my job? Replace the pony express?” He winked and Keith rolled his dark eyes, shaking his head and adjusting his scarf to make sure his whole, very purple neck, was covered as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets. Lance rummaged around his pockets as he walked, mumbling to himself until he grew out a black thing. “Aha! Here you go.” He tossed the thing at Keith who barely caught it, growling low in his throat and instantly regretting it, working out that Lance had bought him a hat. “You always look cold, I guessed you didn’t have one, I have many, so there you go, it’s yours.” He seemed to blush but Keith was too so he pulled the beanie on, the back flopping over itself comfortably and Lance got this soft smile on his face. One Keith had noticed he only made when he seemed to help him specifically, and he smiled back, nodding and thanking him, which Lance shrugged off with a wave of his gloved hand. Keith watched the redness leave his cheeks, blinking out of his trance when he nearly walked into a lamppost. 

“Careful you idiot.” Lance chuckled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders bravely, something he rarely did because he knew that Keith got funny about physical contact, but he generally didn’t mind Lance. There were lots of things he appeared to be willing to do for Lance apparently. He leant into the embrace all the same and sighed, hand coming up to curl around his waist and pull him closer, he could claim he was cold, which he actually was if he as questioned. Lance started babbling like usual, leading the way to the supermarket as he was telling about his sisters driving his mother mad, how they were behaving but full on, how they chased him around with make up the weekend before until he was all pretty as them. Keith chuckled in his own way, nudging his side in a way he hoped conveyed that Lance was pretty without the make up and he seemed to understand. “Yeah, you’re the only one who thinks that, even Pidge said it was an improvement.” He blushed and Keith relaxed further, grabbing a trolley and pushing it along when they got to the shop. Lance pulled out a list and started filling the trolley, with more food than Keith was sure was in his house. 

“Ben has been demanding bananas, I swear it’s the only word he can say so that’s what he always wants, we have to get the right colour ones though or he won’t eat them.” Lance lamented and Keith snorted, wincing as it hurt his throat. “Keith?” Lance stopped in front of him and made him look up, shrugging out of the hold on his chin. “For fucks sake.” An old lady glared at them and he stuck his tongue out at her. “You don’t deserve that.” He sighed unhappily and let the subject drop, grabbing fruit and chucking it in the trolley. Keith watched the way he skipped ahead slightly, his hips swaying in a way that just screamed that he could dance, and he let his weight rest on the handle, following at a much calmer pace. Once they went the whole way through the list Lance chucked a couple of cartons of ice cream in as well and announced them finished. 

“Come on, we’ll go to the check out and then get a cab, it was more than I thought it was going to be.” Lance wrapped his arm back around Keith’s shoulders and smiled down at him. “Then crappy movies and cake?” He raised a perfect eyebrow and Keith nodded, signing that he was happy with that plan. “Good, come on that ones free.” 

Keith eyed the register, noticing how the young woman was checking Lance out as he started piling stuff up on the belt and he tried not to let it bother him, focusing on copying Lances movements and getting out as quick as possible. 

“Well hey there.” The girl fluttered her eyelashes and Lance seemed to check her out quickly, smiling that easy smile he always seemed to have. 

“Hello, Samantha.” He read her badge and she leant forward, resting her breasts on the till. Keith rolled his eyes but Lance merely laughed, pulling out a couple of bags and putting them in the trolley. “Frozen stuff in the cool bag.” He informed and Keith signed, Well yes, I know. “No need to get sassy with me Your Highness.” Lance stuck his tongue out and Keith mimicked it, smirking when the cashier seemed to think they were a couple, removing her breasts from view and getting to her job. It may not be true but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good anyway. 

“Do you have any coupons today?” She seemed to fluster and Lance chuckled, pulling out a wad from his wallet and handing them over when he found one that applied. “Thank you.” She scanned them through and rung up the total which made Keith gag slightly but Lance just pulled out a card and didn’t bat an eyelid. 

“Thanks Samantha.” Lance called as they pulled away, signing it at the same time from habit and Keith did the same, smiling as she stared daggers at him. 

Keith tapped Lance who turned instantly when they were waiting for the taxi outside. She fancied you. 

“Oh I know, she was giving you daggers.” Lace chuckled and pulled out his phone to randomly take a picture of the sky, a habit he had and it didn’t even phase Keith anymore. “Shes not my type anyway.”

You don’t have a type. Keith gave him a look that he hoped conveyed that he was right and Lance smacked his hand to his chest. 

“I do too have a type!” He scoffed and shoved his shoulder lightly, grabbing his coat and pulling him back upright. Keith just looked at him expectantly. “I like long hair, I like curves, I like, ok ok I get what you mean.” Lance waved him off chuckling and rested his head on Keith's shoulder as he yawned. “I like getting sleep.” 

The taxi chose that minuet to arrive and they both clambered things into the back of the car, Keith rushing to put the trolley away as Lance gave him the address. It was a quiet ride, the Taxi driver not seeming to know that you could talk to mute people and just getting uncomfortable which actually succeeded in making Lance shut up for once. 

“Well he sucked.” Lance announced as he kicked open the door to a tall skinny house on a nice neighbourhood. Keith snorted and carried the last of the bags in, shutting the door and locking it before making his way to the visible kitchen. It was all dark wood and yellow, light streaming in through the huge French doors at one end and a dining table tucked against the wall. It was warm, the arga on constantly probably helped with that, but it was welcoming as well, it made you want to sit down. Lance emptied the cold stuff into the freezer and fridge against the far wall and then flicked the kettle on. “Want a drink?” 

Keith snapped out of his little exploratory glances and gave Lance his biggest smile, wincing when his lip split. Lance sighed, stepping forward and grabbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it both ways with a very scrutinising gaze. 

“Come on, sit I got some cream that should help that.” He pointed to a chair and Keith pulled it out with a very put on sigh. Lance rummaged through a cupboard and came back with a wet wipe and a tube of cream. “This will sting, its antiseptic.” He wiped the small cut and he was right, it made Keith wince but he didn’t back away, letting Lance blow on it gently to dry it and then wiping the cream over it. It helped numb the pain and seemed to tingle as well but it was nice. He smiled smaller and Lance seemed to want to do something, stilling and holding his breath, but he simply put the big, room lighting smile on, and turned back to the kettle. Keith scratched the back of his neck and leant on the table, pouting to the best of his ability and watching the other move around the room. He was being stupid again. 

"One coffee, too much creamer, three sugars.” Lance suddenly sat opposite him and put a mug of steaming drink down in front of him. He wrapped his hands around it and smiled again, tilting his head to the side and chuckling. “What? You take your tea black which is just weird.” Lance shrugged out of his coat and hung it over the back of his chair but Keith kept his on. “You cold?” Keith nodded. “One tick.” He got up and scurried out of the room. 

He sat back and watched him move, slipping around the corner as he took in the rest of the room. It was so homey. The dishwasher was wiring in the background and the house smelt like baking. He took it upon himself to put a few different pieces of the shopping where it seemed to go whilst he waited.

“No need for that Keith.” Lance smiled and came up behind him, handing him a thick jumper. “You’ll be more comfortable in that than in your coat.”

‘Thank you’. Keith pulled off his coat, leaving his scarf firmly in place, and tugged the item on quickly, the weight of it almost setting him off balance. It was instant warmth, and it smelt of Lance, and Lance had that smile back on his face and Keith had to resist the major urge to blush viciously. 

“No problem.” He coughed, hiding behind his hand and leading the way to the front room, throwing a few baby toys in the box at one end and flopping down on a huge, possibly comfy, possibly lumpy, sofa with a huff. His hand bought his own coffee back to his lips and smiled at the scent. Keith was much more delicate, sitting just on the edge of the sofa and curling his hands around the mug. “What do you want to watch?” 

'You promised crappy films.’ He signed and Lance chuckled. 

“Don’t say that, I’ll make you watch The Princess Diaries.” He warned, slipping off the couch and crawling to the Tv Cabernet, which was just evil in Keith’s opinion. He shifted and watched him dig through the boxes, piling up far too many pink films before he got to one that was most certainly his sisters. “Last chance to back out.” He turned over his shoulder but Keith just raised an eyebrow in challenge and watched as the disk was slid into the machine, turning the Tv on and crawling back. “We’ll watch this then do cake ok?” He curled his legs up under him and clicked play, Keith settling back agaisnt the couch. 

 

***

 

It was god-damned Keith. Why was he fidgeting? Lance huffed and grabbed the blanket, one he knitted with his grandmother before she died, a clear divide between both sides that they did, and draped it over both their knees. Keith seemed to jump at the contact but hummed in approval, smiling whilst watching Amelia get made over. He was pretty, he wouldn’t need a make over, Lance decided. He had such dark eyes, perfectly cupids bowed lips, sharp jawbones and cheekbones, though that may be because he was so damn skinny. He suddenly looked away, blushing at the screen when Keith turned to him. Keith seemed to smile, leaning forward to put his empty coffee cup down and subtly shifted so that he was tucked up behind Lances knees, legs over the top of his and wrapping the blanket around them tightly. Lance felt his cheeks redden further, heart hammering in his chest, but when Keith leant to press his cheek to his shoulder and yawned he relaxed himself. Keith frequently fell asleep on him in college, it was ok. Sleepy Keith was easy to be with. 

It took him a while but eventually he switched around, arm around Keith’s shoulders and legs down, guiding him to rest his head on his lap as his breathing started to even out. He was damn uncomfortable then Keith must be. Keith’s hand came up and curled around his thigh, snuggling in and his scarf seemed to slip, bright purple bruises catching Lances eye and his heart stopped. That’s why he kept it on. He let his fingers run along the top of the item and sucked in a breath as he realise that they were finger prints, a whole hand wrapped around his throat in remembrance, warning about something. His stomach twisted and his heart pinched. No one should even think of laying a hand on Keith, regardless of who they were. Keith was the strongest person he knew, he never let bullies or taunting get to him, as soon as they made fun of one of the others though, he was right there, ready to fight. This was why. His Father actually physically abused him to the point of choking him. His hand curled around Keith’s shoulder and he whimpered in his sleep, alerting him of more bruises he had no doubt. He sighed and ran his fingers through Keith’s hairs that had slipped out of the beanie, which he looked too cute in, playing with them whilst he tried to work out what he could do.

He was just wound up by the time that Keith woke up, the film having ended and on the main menu and he seemed to be confused, hands coming up to rub his eyes as he sat up slowly, dragging the blankets with him and burying his face in it. He couldn’t stop the small smile that broke his face, Keith was so cute when he woke up, all warm and playable, he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, savouring in the way he tucked his head into his shoulder and sighed. Keith was his favourite. He didn’t care, he had to do something. 

“Cake?” He smiled as Keith whimpered, nodding against his chest but curling his hand around his waist all the same, inhaling obviously and tucking as close as he could. “Come on Keith, what is it?” He pressed his cheek to the top of his head and he whimpered again, the noise breaking Lances heart a bit more. “I got you.”

 

*** 

 

Keith sucked in his lower lip, hands gripping at the others shirt like a lifeline. He hated the fact that he just didn’t want to let go. 

“I got you.” Lance seemed to understand and just rocked them both gently, humming something that he couldn’t place but it soothed him more than he wanted to admit. After a while he let go, drawing a deep breath and standing, offering his hand to pick him up, dragging him so that they were both squeezed in the small space between the sofa and the coffee table. He gulped, watching as Lance looked down at him, sadness and concern flitting between the little smile that was dancing on his lips. Then he felt his breath ghosting over his neck and realised why, tugging it back into place and slipping out from the others arms, which were apparently on his hips, and scurried to the kitchen. By the time Lance caught up with him he was panicking, head between his knees, hands over the top and rocking slightly on the cold tiles. 

“Hey hey Keith.” Lance was crouched in front of him but he couldn’t stop, breathing too ragged. “Keith, I'm going to touch you.” Lance warned before picking him up completely, pulling him into his lap and off the cold floor. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around his body, holding him together in a physical sense whilst he spoke gently into his ear, little things about where they were, that he was there, that Keith needed to breathe, come on buddy, with me? See? And eventually his vision did come out of the tunnel it had been stuck in. 

He drew in a long, raggedy breath, sitting up slightly and trying again to get actual air into his lungs. 

“Welcome back.” Lance had pulled the beanie off of his head at some point and ran his hand through the now loose locks at his neck. “You ok? As ok as you can be?” Keith nodded, hiding his face and wiping it on his sleeve, well, Lances sleeve. “Come on Keith, let me get you some water.” Lance picked him up, making him squeak and chuckled when he did, placing him back on the chair he had occupied earlier, filling a glass and grabbing something from the cupboard. 

“Here you go, slow ok?” Lance knelt in front of him and handed the cold water over helping when the Liquid seemed to shake. He took it away and opened the wrapper to a, freddo? How old was he? But Keith took it happily, knowing that the sugar would probably help. The chocolate melted on his tongue and he managed to sort himself out, the shaking stopping enough for him to realise that Lance was rubbing his legs comfortingly, long strokes that both warmed and turned him on and he blushed, looking away and fiddling with the lengths of his hair at his nape. 

“I had already noticed, if it helps.” He offered and reached up to draw the scarf away, fingers gently tracing the bruises with what could be disgust and Keith realised. No, there was no way Lance would ever want him, not the way he wanted him. “You’re aware I want to punch whoever does this to you the fuck out right?” Hs voice was so full of honest anger that Keith had to double take, licking his lips in the sign that he wasn’t sure what he meant, Lance and him had a small number of tells that meant they needed help and that was one of them. “No one should touch you, not with the intent of hurting you. You deserve so much.” His blue eyes flashed dark then he seemed to loose his nerve and pulled his fingers away, curling them between his knees. “Someone will be damn lucky.” He seemed to mutter but stood up before Keith could grab him, making his way over to the kettle and boiling it. “Hot chocolate?” He seemed to perk back up but didn’t light up the room like he usually did. Keith just gave him a look and he shrugged. “I’m making it, you can have it if you want it.” He turned back around and Keith watched his shoulders slump before he reached down into a cupboard and grabbed what he needed. Keith hated it. He hated seeing Lance look defeated, and he hated being the reason even more. 

Lance chose that second to stretch into a cupboard above his head and the back of his shirt rose enough to revile a thin sliver of perfectly tanned skin and Keith wanted to moan. His head was suddenly pillowed in his arms and he refused to look up. He could hear the other clinking away, the smell of rich chocolate melting and what may well be mint being added, Lances humming being perfect background noise. He was smiling, he realised, noticing that he felt domestic. He felt at home. Two things he wasn’t used to and it set him back on edge. Until a steaming cup of molten chocolate was placed on the wood in front of him. 

“Come on Buddy, let me in.” Lance laced their feet together and he gulped, hands springing out to grab the mug and warm himself up. He mimed thank you and Lance repeated the motion, used to doing so around him, before he took a sip himself. Keith decided that it must not be positioned and took a quick drink, narrowly avoiding scolding his lip but Lance had put cold milk in it. He smiled as best he could and Lance seemed to relax a bit, leaning back in his chair. “My Ma’s a little obsessed with you you know? Always asks about you.”

Keith was taken aback, head tilted to the side in a display of, what? 

“She’s met you a couple of times, she, uh, she knows that we talk, she pays my damn phone bill of course she does, but yeah, she always asks about you.” He took a long sip and let his foot run up Keith’s leg. “She would adopt the whole world if she could I’d put money on it.” He rolled his eyes and shifted his chair closer, arm draping along the back of Keith’s own. “Do you wanna make cake or watch more films?” He offered, fingers carding through his hair, making his eyes flutter shut and his breathing stutter. 

‘Movie.’ He signed and they both got up, making their way to the front room again. 

“I’m gonna get my duvet.” Lance squeezed his waist and ran away, hopping up the stairs two at a time and thumping along the landing. Keith settled on the couch and kicked his feet, ignoring the twisting in his stomach. He couldn’t fuck his friendship with Lance up. He just had to deal with himself. Lances heavy footfalls announced his decent down the stairs and Keith plastered his best smile on again.

"Righty, go pick a movie that you may be able to stay awake through.” Lance ruffled his hair as he went past and flopped onto the couch, bundling the thick duvet up over himself and waving towards the Tv. Keith rolled his eyes but crawled over to the cabinet anyway, clocking the slight intake of breath from behind him. Well, that’s interesting. He thought to himself and smirked, sitting back on his feet to look through the collection. Something action wold probably work. Iron Man got slid into the machine and he crawled back over, surprised to see Lance watching every move. He smiled shyly and suddenly the blanket opened, Lance plastered against the back of the couch and offering the space in front of him to Keith. Keith swallowed thickly and climbed up, tense right up until an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush to Lances body. 

"Come on, I might need to save you from the scary bits.” Lance whispered into his ear and Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, wishing desperately to be able to make a quip or smart ass comment but settling for giving him the middle finger instead. Lance chuckled and the sound reverberated through Keith’s back from his chest and they both settled down as the Marvel logo appeared. 

It took a while into the film but Keith was sure that Lance was drawing patterns on his stomach, maybe not patterns, it was too sporadic for that. No. it was letters. He just couldn’t work out what they were, they were too quick. He sighed and settled back in completely, fingers reaching up to lock with the hand on the arm his head was pillowed on. Lance stopped for a beat but squeezed his fingers back, head dropping to press to the back of his own and nuzzling to the nape of his neck for a few seconds before humming happily. Keith didn’t know what to do with himself. His body was telling him that he was safe, that no one would hurt him and he needed the sleep. But Lance had essentially dared him to stay up and it was still Lance regardless of how warm or cuddly he was. He would not loose.

Keith lasted at least half the film before he realised that Lance was nuzzling his hair again. He turned quickly and accidentally caught him in the process of pressing a kiss to his hairline, pressing it to the corner of his mouth instead and they both froze, eyes wide and locked on one another before panic covered Lances features, his mouth opening and closing like a fish and pulling away, only to be caught by Keith’s hand around the back of his neck dragging him down for a proper kiss, lips soft and willing agaisnt the ones that seemed frozen. Keith let go quicker than he would have liked but Lance seemed to get with the program, capturing his lips on his own and nibbling gently when Keith was the one stunned. 

“Shall we try that again?” Lance quipped, lips brushing against Keith’s as he spoke and lowered himself slower, inviting Keith to meet him half way, pressing so gently it felt like he was going to burst at the invisible seams holding him together. Keith whimpered and tugged on the short strands of his hair, opening his mouth long enough to hint that Lance could have the power, nibbling on his lower lip when he found out it made the other moan. Keith flipped so that he was facing the latino and curled his whole body around him, tugging until he was pinned down by the other and bucking up against him suddenly when lips dropped to his neck and kissed over the bruises, biting at his sharp collar bones before capturing his lips again. 

 

*** 

 

Lance’s heart was hammering in his chest. What the fuck made him do that? Why the fuck hadn’t he done before? He braced his hands either side of Keith’s head and leant to kiss his lips again, licking along the seams until he was granted access with a breathless pant, tasting him and putting up a small fight for dominance but eventually winning. He was sucking on his lip gently and licking over the cut, pressing little kisses to it exactly before breathing. He smiled but didn’t open his eyes, hands tangling in the others mess of hair before he took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at him. His cheeks were flushed, pale skin dusted pink, breathing heavy, hands up around Lances body and smiling. It felt so good to make him smile that he chuckled, kissing the end of his nose and getting whacked in the side gently. 

“You’re so cute like this.” He nuzzled him and earned a huff in the face, pout covering lips before he was kissed again, tongue slipping agaisnt the others momentarily before he pulled back again and stroked down his face with one finger. Keith leant into the touch, hands sliding down Lances long back and under his shirt. 

“I wouldn't call that cute.” Lance chuckled darkly and licked a thick stripe up the side of his neck, nibbling the skin gently before kissing up to his ear and sucking on the edge slightly, earning another breathy whine and a roll of hips up into his. “Fuck Keith.” He moaned and captured his lips again. “You’re so gorgeous.” He panted and pressed his hands to the others hips, pinning them down as he kissed him, only vaguely aware that Tony Stark was in fact Iron Man. Keith shook his head and scrunched up his nose in disagreement. “Shhh. I’m right, believe me.” He soothed and ran his fingers through his hair. “As much as I don’t want to move I get the feeling you don’t want to meet my family yet?” Keith shook his head, frowning and looking away. “That’s fine, but we gotta get up and out if you want to miss them, Ma will be picking the kids up from school soon and then you will be forced to stay for dinner, possibly forever.” He kissed his cheek until he smiled and then blew a raspberry there. He took the eye roll he received as positive and chuckled, kissing his lips once more before getting up and offering the other a hand up. Keith leant into him and stood on his tip toes to give him one last kiss and moved to grab his shoes as Lance ran back upstairs with the duvet, clutching it to his face and squealing happily into it once he decided he was out of ear shot. 

 

*** 

 

Keith arrived at his dull, dark and empty flat and scowled. He wanted to stay with Lance but he had to be home before his Father. It would be hell if he wasn't. He turned the hall light on and went to the kitchen, looking through the bare cupboards and sighed, leaning on the side as he thought about yet another dinner of beans on toast. Lances house looked like the kind where you got good food, got happy family chatter like the ones on Tv, got cheery ‘how was your days’ and ‘jimmy, behave and eat your meat.’ He couldn’t remember the last time he ate meat in his house. His father only bought frozen mince and made him do pies with it which he didn’t like on the best of days. 

The door suddenly opened and he waved at his Dad and dug through the still empty shelves to find the last can of beans. He waved it at his dad and held up one finger to indicate that it was the last one and he earned a pissed off hiss. 

“You cant even keep the shelves stocked? How useless, here, look Haggar, look he thinks he can just cook us beans on toast to share.” He tugged a woman in, at least Keith thought it was a woman. She had pale skin, almost like paper, dark tattoos over her eyes and cheeks, hair that was thin and silver, falling past her waist, clawed hands and teeth that looked like they had been sharpened into points. 

“Well, I for one don’t think that’s any good.” She sneered and He backed against the freezer, digging through it to find a month old pizza and some oven chips, offering them with a shrug. “Bitch doesn’t talk you said?” 

“Nope, never has.” His father shoved him to the side and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, the only thing that stayed stocked up, and handed one to the woman who sat in a folding picnic chair that they used as dining room chairs with an air of ownership that he didn’t like at all. 

“Could have something to do with the lack of woman in his life I’m sure.” She took a long drag, eyes never leaving Keith’s as he turned the oven on. 

“Never bought one of them home either.” His Father hissed and Keith winced, pulling out the pans for the food as quietly as possible. 

“Not a pansy are you kid?” Haggar kicked his foot as he turned around, sending him sprawling over the side. He shook his head and bit his lip. He hated the fact that people thought they could use slurs to describe anyone just because of who they loved, but it hurt more knowing that no matter what he did nothing would change that fact in his dads eyes. 

“I think he is. Look at him.” His father pulled a face and she smiled at him, the two sharing an idea Keith was sure he wouldn’t like. 

“Maybe we can fix him.” She stated, turning back with a nasty smirk and Keith shook his head, swallowing through his cut lips and putting as much space between them as he could. “Maybe he just needs to know how good a woman can be?”

“He wouldn’t last, no use disappointing yourself.” His Father chuckled and leant over to kiss the woman harshly, making Keith’s stomach turn. He turned away and started putting the stuff in the oven, setting the timer and backing out of the room when she climbed onto his Fathers lap. He skipped up the stairs, shutting his door quietly and laying out on his bed, wishing more than anything he hadn’t left Lances. His phone rang and he scowled at it before answering.

“Hey You.” Lances voice was soft and it instantly calmed his nerves. “I hope you’re home?” He seemed to question the question and a small sigh from Keith seemed to confirm his ideas. “I didn’t like you leaving.” He admitted and Keith just wanted to speak to him. He wanted to tell him he wished he hadn’t left, wished he could just be with him, in his nice home, with all the noise and light and food and warmth, but he couldn’t and it all came out as a whine. “Shh Baby, we’ll think of something.” Lance soothed and Keith harrumphed, drawing patterns on his pillow. “Are you, are you ok with what happened earlier?” He seemed so small that Keith whined again and shifted, panting in the hopes he understood. “Because, you know, I like you, I like like you. Damnit now I sound like Mia.” His heart was hammering in his chest and he panted, sighing and clicking comfortingly. “I should have said that to your face, I hate not being able to read what you’re saying.” Lance seemed to fall back against something soft, the sound muffling his groan. “Meet me tomorrow? Please Keith? Let me tell you this in person so you can reject me with actual words?”

Keith hung up and typed quickly.

To: Lance

Don’t be stupid. I know that’s what you’re good at. Just don’t.

To:Lance

I wont reject you Lance, don’t ever think that. Just, it’s a lot to take in.

 

To: Lance

I want to meet you. I want to be with you now.

 

From:Lance

Then let me come get you.


End file.
